digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tuskmon
Tuskmon is a Dinosaur Digimon. A super-heavyweight class Digimon that grew gigantic horns from both of its shoulders. It holds the alias "Panzer Digimon", from how it will destroy all obstructions in sight as it charges forth due to its reckless personality. It specializes in performing charging tackles, and countless Digimon have been sunk by this attack. The star symbols on its two arms represent the number of Digimon it has defeated (100 represented by one star). Also, it is a fool's errand to attempt to break the horns on Tuskmon's shoulders, as the broken horns will fall out and get replaced with new ones, just like sharks' teeth. Attacks *'Slamming Tusk' (Panzer Knuckle): A punch. *'Horn Driver'This attack is named "Horn Buster" on Bo-75. *'Bayonet Lancer' Design Tuskmon is a green muscular bipedal dinosaur with purple eyes, two -like horns on its head, multiple horns on its back, red stripes on its neck, back, and tail, and two large red-striped black tusks protuding from its back and ending near its nose. It has three fingers on its hands and feet, with a claw on each od them. It also has a claw on the back if its feet. It has a silver tattoo on its left shoulder, with four yellow stars right under it. Tuskmon walks in a stance. Etymologies ;Tuskmon (タスクモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *'En:' . Fiction Digimon Adventure A Tuskmon was first seen as a henchman of . brought him and to Aqua City where Yamato "Matt" Ishida and Sora Takenouchi were at and attacked them, punching Garurumon over a building. Kari Kamiya surrendered to Phantomon, making a deal that she would go with him if Tuskmon ended his rampage and Phantomon left Sora and Matt alone. Tuskmon was later knocked out by and was absorbed by Myotismon's bats so that he could be revived as . Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Tuskmon is a recruitable enemy in Devimon's Cave. Digimon Adventure 02 The Digimon Emperor had a Tuskmon under his control as he rode him to chase an Elecmon. A bunch of them were attacked by a bunch of DarkTyrannomon under the controls of the Dark Ring and a bunch of Kuwagamon under the control of the Dark Spiral. Some Tuskmon were seen on the India/China border and showed up during the final battle against . Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Tuskmon digivolves form a line 7 Elecmon with no Digi-Egg equipped. Digimon Tamers A Tuskmon was among the shadowed Digimon that wanted Rika to be their Tamer. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Tuskmon is a regular enemy in the Black Egg's Crevasse and is in the party of the boss of that dungeon. The Tuskmon card, titled "Panzer Knuckle", teaches a Digimon the Panzer Knuckle technique. The Panzer Knuckle technique allows a Digimon to attack twice in one round. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Presumably working for Neo and , Tuskmon and Cyclonemon raided Hospitown during Taichi and Zeromaru's visit and battled Greymon, Meramon and the Centarumon. They caused him to crash. Digimon World 2 Tuskmon digivolves from Betamon, and can digivolve further to MetalTyrannomon. Digimon World 3 Tuskmon dwells in Asuka's North Badlands and Bullet Valey in West Section. It also shows up in Plug Cape after Junior reaches South Sector. It may drop a Counter Crest when defeated. Digimon Soul Chaser Tuskmon digivolves from Gizamon and can digivolve to MetalTyrannomon. Notes and references